Show's Over
by DrkVrtx
Summary: Alright, folks. Time to pack up and go home. Avatar's orders.


**Show's Over**

My eyes snap open and I immediately look around in panic. The room is dark, not the point where I can see nothing, but the edges and outlines of the few objects I can see blur into the darkness. I make out what seems to be a table just as I realise that there is a burning pain shooting through my arms and shoulders. A thick length of rope has tied my hands behind my back and fastened me to an uncomfortably hard chair.

"You're awake, finally".

I snap to attention, narrowing my eyes as I see a figure standing beside the table. It's decidedly female, although the shoulders are rather broad. But I wouldn't have needed to see her to recognise her. Her voice draws her name from my lips in an instant.

"Avatar Korra!" I exclaim. "I - I've always dreamed of meeting you. Oh my god oh my god, this is so - "

"Please. Shut up", she cuts across me. Her tone brooks no argument and my lips seal themselves in an instant. My eyes slide to the right for a moment as I hear a muffled groan; there, tucked against the wall, I see a huddled form.

"Enough is enough, don't you think?"

The Avatar's voice draws my attention back to her as though she has a leash tied around my neck. She folds her arms and leans back against the table.

"Umm, what do you mean?" I ask. "And why am I - "

"You guys can be a pain sometimes, you know?" Korra speaks over me. I can just about see her eyes in the dim light of the room, and I tremble as she fixes me with a hard, blue gaze.

"What have I - we - done?" I manage to squeeze out.

"There is a wide, rich world out there to explore and expand", the Avatar says, lifting her hand and gesturing in a wide arc. I follow its movement despite myself, and my eyes widen a little as I recognize the cold, metal walls of Republic City's Prison's interrogation rooms. I hear the muffled noise from the corner of the room again, but Korra's voice draws my attention back to her.

"However, you lot seem intent on playing matchmaker. All the time. Without fail".

I pause for a long moment. "Are you...talking about you and Mako?"

"I called in a favour with Lin", Korra said, "had a few of you rounded up and brought here. _You_ in particular are an itch I'm going to enjoy scratching", she finished as she jabbed a finger at me.

I flinch, jerking against the tight rope bonds and almost toppling the chair. The Avatar pushes away from the table and approaches me. Given what has transpired so far, I shrink in apprehension as she stands before me.

"What am I?" she says.

"The Avatar", I answer immediately.

"And what do I do?"

"The - the four elements. Earth, Fire, Air, Water. Only the Avatar can master - "

"Yeah, I get it", she cuts across me, waving a hand impatiently. "The point is I am _not_ some princess stuck in a fortress in desperate need of love and protection.

"Listen, and listen carefully". She leans forward then, her piercing blue gaze settling mere inches away from my face. "Stop. Shipping".

"But - but the writers! They made it official!" I say in a panicked voice. "And you and Mako are _so_ good together!"

Clearly, the Avatar remains unconvinced. "Stop".

"But that's my favourite thing to write!" I cry.

"Hmm".

Korra stands up, and for a moment I believe her grunt was one of understanding and acceptance. She lifts a hand before me then, and after a moment of stillness, a small bulb of flame flickers into life.

"What is this?" she asks me.

I swallow a lump in my throat. "Fire".

"What could I do with this flame, I wonder?".

"Light - light a candle, perhaps".

Korra nods, and as she does so the flame begins to grow. I feel sweat beading at my forehead as the tiny bulb grows to the size of a small child's head, hovering above the Avatar's palm.

"And this?"

"A fireplace?" I say quickly, leaning away from the flame's heat.

"How about this?" she says. The flame suddenly grows rapidly, rising up to lick the darkened ceiling. I almost throw myself to the ground with a yelp of fear. The flame gradually diminishes and Korra stands there with a hand sitting at her hip, her eyes humourless as she stares down at me.

"Do you get my meaning?"

I remain silent for a moment, trying to steady my breathing as my heart tries to escape its cage. "Too much of a good thing...?"

"Great", Korra says, her eyes brightening as her mouth curves into a grin. Disorientated by the sudden change in demeanour, I once again look to the dark corner of the room as the muffled groan reaches my ears.

"City Boy there?" Korra says, "don't worry about him. We just need to have a little...chat".

"Don't hurt him", I plead with the Avatar as she cracks her knuckles and grins somewhat excitedly.

"No promises", she responds. "Now, as for you..."

The Avatar's moves too fast for me to properly register and by the time I do, stars are popping before my eyes and a sharp pain spreading from a point at the side of my head. I'll wake up later on safe and sound back at home with a vague recollection of the prior few hours, a sudden and inexplicable sense of fear spreading through me when I sit down and attempt to write Makorra.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm personally of the opinion that Korra shouldn't have been placed in a relationship in the first season/Book. It would've been much more interesting to build and explore the tension of the triangle as things moved into Book 2, rather than having Makorra blatantly shoved in my face. Also, you guys are of course free to write what you will, but good lord Makorra is _everywhere_. -_-


End file.
